koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fantajia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Koei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dwsf2-xiangyu.jpg page. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Nominate and vote for a featured article of the month here. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. Still feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 14:54, February 9, 2010 :Where are you getting that she's playable from? This says Consort Yu and King Mu, Xiang Yu, and the Warriors Orochi characters are playable. Could you point to the article on the site where it says that Xi Wang Mu is playable? Sake neko 00:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you have actually played it, then I'll take your word on it. Sake neko 01:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::It's already there on her page so there's no need for that. Sake neko 01:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why should we upload that image? Xiao Qiao doesn't change unlike the other images you uploaded (like Huang Zhong and Xiahou Yuan). I don't really see the point since mentioning that the old render of Da Qiao being omitted is meaningless; Da Qiao already has a new look for the game and new artwork to compensate. It's Xiao Qiao's page, not her sister's. Sake neko 00:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::What's wrong with the ones already up? It's pretty obvious that they're taken from the game and aren't scans. I see nothing really wrong with leaving them as they are. Y'know, until an actual scan of their actual artworks are found/created from someone who actually owns the book that has these artworks. Sake neko 01:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Featured articles are decided by voting. No one has proposed anything so the article hasn't been changed in awhile. You can propose SW3 for a featured article here and tell other people who are simply watching this wiki to vote if you want. I personally don't think it's that imperative at the moment. Sake neko 20:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, I didn't mean for it to be offensive but it's true. How can you tell that "0027.png" was supposed to be Toshiie's weapon just by the name alone? Names are important too; take more time to take those into consideration rather than just putting up images like crazy. I also don't think myself superior like you suggest, since I know that there's no way I could possibly fill in everything. That's why the To-do list exists on the main page, so others can take into account of what to actually add to this wikia. Sake neko 19:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I don't want to "banish you" since that's too stupid to get rid of someone "because I don't like them". Of course, I make mistakes all the time. I'm still learning. I admit that I sound brutish and rude at times, but I am saying a critique based on what I saw. I seem to unintentionally offend people by doing that, but I'd rather say what's honesty wrong with something rather than say nothing. I mean, if you saw something wrong, you would say something. Wouldn't you? ::Plus, you don't take the time to read the image policy. Please take the time to actually read the rules. Sake neko 19:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Leaving messages on talk pages Try to moderate any anger you may feel towards certain users and leave helpful comments or at least any that don't leave the impression of you lashing out at them. Also when leaving a message on a talk page, sign your name. This is done by simply typing ~~~~, using the signature button you see near the top left while editing a page or near the bottom where is says "Sign your username:~~~~". Kyosei 18:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dynasty Warriors 2 Now why would you make the assumption that I would know where to find these? I just know they exist and nothing more. In any case, generally when it comes to images we don't upload portraits unless that's the only image the game provides such as the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. Kyosei 18:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Image file naming and categories As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to re-name the files and to categorize them. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 20:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC)